The Fury In Her Eyes
by The MadReader
Summary: Chloe is ready to sacrifice herself for the greater good, for their friends, for her mother, even David. It's time to meet her fate.


"Max, you are the only one who can"

This is it, Max can do this, she will end this freaking storm and save our town... at least, I hope that's what is going to happen when she let's me die. Damn, it looks hella simple when I think about it right?

She was in doubt if this was even going to work, but they had to try. Those people, mom, even David, don't deserve to die because of her.

Chloe looks at Max, doing her best (and failing) to look determined about this decison... but it's not her who is going to decide her fate, _our_ fate.

Max hugs her for the last time. When she releases her, Max suddenly looks at her eyes and all that Chloe can see is an angry determination, a **fury** in those blue eyes about what she decided. Chloe knew she took a decision.

And unknowing, she feels that something was very wrong with this decision.

"Chloe... I'm so, so sorry... I have to do this, but, you... you don't deserve this."

"It's not about what I deserve or not, we can't let those people die, we can't let Mom and David die, our friends, they don't deserve this."

"Neither do you."

Why is that? what have I done that **I** should live instead?

"Max it's time." _time to meet my fate_ "Do it before I freak."

"You are right, I should have done this a long time ago."

God Max, is it that easy to get rid of me?, she thinks almost laughing about the absurd of this whole situation. _Well, she is stronger than me. I would probably rip that photo apart in her place. Thank god I am not taking... stop it, Price! It's not fair for her!_

"Chloe before I leave, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Could you forget me if you wanted?"

"What..." _What did she just asked?_

"Could you?"

"Max... you know that nothing could make me forget you right?" _How could I even try?_

"I could never forget you too."

It didn't make any sense for her _what she was sayi...?_

Max's kiss took her by surprise, but it was so good, she couldn't even think. It was just like those mushy romance movies. She hoped they would freeze in time and stay like that forever.

Unfortunately it wasn't one of those movies.

"Don't worry Chloe, I will make things right."

Something was very wrong here, but she couldn't decide what it was. Was it the way Max was talking? The way she was slowly walking away from her? The way those blue eyes were looking at her?

Max's kiss was so good, it was everything she could ever hoped for a kiss.

Of course something was wrong. She just asked the girl she loved to let her best friend to die in that dirty bathroom, how the fuck was she supposed to react? _If I was in her place i would probably throw myself in front of that bullet for h..._

Then it hit her. The way Max was looking so determined to do this, the way her eyes looked at her. _She wouldn't dare to..._

"I hope you can forgive me."

 _Fuck that, no way._

She didn't do a second thought, she just jumped straight at Max before she could raise her hand and stopped her from doing it, Max's hands pinned in the ground with Chloe's.

"What Fuck Chloe! What ar.."

"You were going to use that photo to sacrifice yourself weren't you?"

"We don't have time for this. We..."

"Don't bullshit me Caulfield, answer me!"

"Chloe this is the only way we can..."

"Fuck that! You don't deserve to die because of me!"

"And you do?!"

"Max i am the reason from the stor..."

 **"I am the storm not you! I caused this!"**

"No max you...you.."

"By the time I am dead, you are not even going to remember me! This is my fa..."

 _Slap_

Chloe didn't thought about it, she couldn't think anymore.

 _She dares to think I would forget her? that I should just...what? forget and live on, that's it?_

"After everything we did together, was that just a lie? Did you even meant that k..."

The punch that came next was good she had to admit.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite! You just said that you had to sacrifice yourself like some fucking martyr, but if I say something like that, then I am liar?! I am selfish?!, I never loved you then?! Are you cereal?!"

"Max I didn..."

"You think i can live without you anymore? **I did everything for you!** , You asshole!

"If you can't forgive me for doing this, because I chose to die for you, then so be it, but don't you dare to say I never loved you!"

"Max, I can't...I can't…"

"WHAT?"

"I can't lose you again!"

"What?"

"I already lost Dad, that hurt, but I kept going. I lost Rachel, it was a nightmare but i woke up, thanks to you. I lost you once and it was even worse, but I made it somehow. I can't lose you again, not again."

"..."

"You said I am the only thing that matters...Max, you are everything for me."

"I am sorry, Chloe...but I have to do this."

"No, no you don't. Not anymore."

"Wait Chloe, what are you doi..."

Max was in shock. I guess you can say that Chloe was as well, the fact that the photo that was their only shot at saving Arcadia Bay was just destroyed in Chloe's hands was a bit of a shocker indeed.

"I meant everything I said when I told you that you are my hero. You didn't give me a reason to live, **you are my reason to live.** "

"Chloe, I...I...lov.."

She couldn't stop kissing her, at this point nothing mattered. Arcadia Bay, the storm, it was just them alone with their hands intertwined at the lighthouse. For Chloe, being at Max side was the only thing that was right in this moment now. The only thing that mattered. _I can't lose her now, not again, fuck the world, it can't have her, she is_ ** _mine._**

After hours they didn't keep count of, they decided to leave the lighthouse, realising only one thing, with only one thought in their minds and a fury in their eyes like they were one person.

 **She is mine and I am hers.**


End file.
